Ecompany
Вprom (Veprom) is a gas, oil and electricity company. It is engaged in multiple aspects of the gas and oil industry, including exploration and production; refining, marketing and transport; chemicals manufacturing and sales, and power generation. At first, it only distributed gas and oil, but now it has multiple electricity plants and is in control of most of the windturbines. Veprom is the biggest company of Lovia and for the moment the only one the deliver electricity. Veprom uses the natural resources around the Lovian archipelo. The company has plans to design a new building and also ownes Swift oil and Lovineft. From 02/12/2007, Veprom was granted the Royal Warrant. History & owners Veprom was started in 1989 when Nikolay Medvedev found out that the sea around the Lovian islands was rich of gaz and oil. He could bore for those resources, but his company had to hand over 40 percent of the stocks to the state. Yuri aggreed and immediatly began to build platforms. Later on, the company also decided to deliver electricity. Veprom constructed two nuclear powerplants - one in Sylvania and one in Clymene - and several parks of windturbines. Now it is the biggest corporation of Lovia. The stocks of Veprom and related companies are for the moment for sale at Aventis. See there for more information. Gas, oil and electricity Veprom foresees in gas and oil for whole Lovia, bored in our own seas. Whe have nine bore platforms that are currently in commision. Also, Veprom stands in for about 20% of the gasproduction in the world and 15% for the oil. The oil is distributed by Swift oil, a gasstation company owned by Veprom. The second product delivered by Veprom is electricity. Almost 52% of all our electricity is made by windturbines. There are 23 of these 'turbine-parks' spread over the Lovian sea. Another part (about 39%) comes from the two nuclear powerplants in lovia: The first plant (in Sylvania) is the biggest and can generate 6,232 MW/houre. The other one (in Clymene) generates only 4,640 MW/houre. Both are small reactors and of a Canadian type. The restemaning energy is made by smaller bioplants or generators near lakes e.a. Subsidiaries Swift Oil Swift Oil is a gasstation company owned by Veprom, one of the world's six supermajor oil comapies. It has it's main seats in Noble City, and San Remon and is active in more than 180 countries. It is engaged in the marketing and transportation of oil and gaseline. It also owns a brand of gas stations named after the company itself. The company was originally founded as Standerd Oil of Lavio, or Solov. It has had very good contacts with Arabian companies untill it was taken over by Veprom in 1990. In 2001, the Swift Oil part of the Veprom Corporation merged with Texaco to form SwiftTexaco. Lovineft Lovineft is the leading petrochemical company of Lovia and is owned by Veprom. Founded on April 3, 1965, the main plant complex is located in Sofasi. From 1985 on a second complex has been constructed in California. Those two are now the main locations, but other plants are spread over America and Europe. Specializing in petrochemical manufacturing, the company produces ethylene, polyethelene, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene and other chemical building blocks for use in the manufacuture of plastics, textiles, and other consumer and industrial products, but also in the pharmaceutic sector. The company has a total of 44 manufacturing plants supplying a significant portion of petrochemicals used in the entire world. The company also exports products to the United States, and countries in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, and Asia. Adamas Adamas Steel production is a Lovian steel company, located at the Old Port in the city of Newhaven. It is Lovias' largest steel producer, and one of the largest industrial complexes operating in Kings. It was first commissioned in november 2007, but officially initiated operations in january 2008. The company was started up by Veprom in order to expand their sector. Partners & contracts Pinas Automobile Pinas Automobile is a Lovian automobile manufacturer with headquarters in Newhaven and has been almost completely owned by it's founder untill 2001. The company evolved from Lovian Car Union (LCU) and New Automobile Company. Pinas' corporate tagline is "Lovian quality cars". This English tagline is also used in the few other countries that Pinas operates within. Pinas is the most frequently seen car in Lovia. The cars of Veprom and related companies are all delivered and maintained by Pinas Automobile. Aventis The Aventis Banking Company of Lovia is a public owned institution acting as the central bank of the country. Aventis is the only central bank in the world that is not owned by the state. It was established in 1994 to act as an insurance company, but grew to a public banking company. The Bank's building is located in the Downtown neighborhood in Noble City, on Freedom Avenue. The bank offers Veprom-stocks and communicates with the company about the LSMI notes. 20% of Aventis is owned by Veprom. Royal family Sinds 02/12/2007 Veprom has been granted the title of Royal Warrant, which means that we may supply the king and his family with our products. These ryal warranties are chosen by the king himself. We are very proud that we were allowed to deliver our gas, oil and electricity to the royal palace of Lovia. How well this is Veproms' smallest contract it is one of great honor, so we hope to remain in this function for some several years. Quality Oil Quality Oil is a Libertan company of gas stations. It was founded in 2007 and is a part of the Quality Holding. Quality Oil owns a big oilrefinery in the Companies Place, Libertas. They deliver oil (in the form of fuel and diesel for cars and trucks, and kerosene for airplanes). The directory of this company lies with Quality Etcetera and the director . It is one of the oldest companies of Libertas and was one of the two companies, together with the Quality-chain, that formed the fundaments of the Quality Holding. Texaco Texaco an American oil retail brand. Its flagship product is its fuel. Texaco was an independent company until it merged into Chevron Corporation in 1999 and fusioned with Swift Oil in 2001. It began as the Texas Fuel Company, founded in 1901 in Beaumont, Texas by Joseph S. Cullinan, Thomas Donahue, Walter Benona Sharp and Arnold Schlaet upon discovery of oil at Spindletop. Chevron Chevron Corporation is one of the world's largest global energy companies. Headquartered in San Ramon, California, USA and active in more than 180 countries, it is engaged in the main aspects of the oil and gas industry, including exploration and production, refining, marketing and transportation.It got involved with Swift Oil because it merged into Texaco in 1999. Caltex Caltex is a petroleum brand name, used in more than 60 countries in the Asia Pacific region, the Middle East, and southern Africa. Caltex began as a joint venture between the Texas Company (Texaco) and Standard Oil of California (now Chevron Corporation). After the merger of the two parent companies in 2001, Caltex went forth on its own. This enterprise wasn't too succesful and in 2005 it merged with Swift Oil. Unocal Union Oil Company of California, dba Unocal is a defunct company that was a major petroleum explorer and marketer beginning in the late 19th century, through the 20th century and into the early 21st century. In August 2005, Unocal merged with Swift Oil and became a wholly owned subsidiary. Unocal has now ceased operations as an independent company and just lived on as a brand of diesel fuel. Category:Veprom Category:Royal Warrant